The Way it Should Have Been
by ar-elenriel
Summary: This is Snape's Story, the way it should have been told. Chapter 8 : Sev's mom is getting married, guess who's giving her away and guess who's a junior bridesmaid
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Lily

A Different Ending for Severus Snape

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all plotlines and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Meeting Lily

The shy, scruffy little boy stood behind the old oak tree as he watched the little red headed girl go flying through the air and land on the ground gracefully. His name was Severus Snape, and he had turned 9 years old the previous January. He knew the Evans girls of course. Petunia or Tuney to those who knew her was in her fourth year of primary school. Lily was in his year, and was one of the best students in the class besides him. Snape had never talked to either of them until today when he had noticed that Lily had magic, just like he and his Mum.

As Lily landed, Tuney began to yell at her about her behavior. Severus did not like the way Lily was being treated. Someone so pretty should never be treated like that. He stepped out from behind his tree and made his presence known to the two sisters. "I know what you are" "You're a witch" (DH p 664).

After Severus had explained what he meant, and that he and his mother had magic, Tuney stomped off, angry that Lily was playing with someone else. Severus and Lily played, and talked about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the rest of the afternoon. When it began to get dark, the two sisters made ready to leave the park. Lily however, noticed that Severus was showing no signs of leaving. He was sitting on the branch of a tree, holding on with a thin arm that had been bruised a deep purple. It looked horribly painful rather as if a rather large, adult hand had gripped him hard, and attempted to break his arm.1

"Severus, aren't you going home? It is beginning to get dark, and your Mum is probably worried. "Said Lily

"My Mum is at work and won't be home til 11 tonight and Dad works 3rd shift and sleeps til Mum gets home, they won't worry." stated Severus, a flush rising on his thin cheeks.

Lily whispered. "Where did you get those bruises on your arms?"

"Lily leave it please, I can't talk about it, my Dad'll kill Mum and me if I do okay." Severus began to cry silently, as he had learned to do after many beatings from his alcoholic father.

"I won't tell until you and your Mum are ready to be helped. Don't you have any wizard relatives that can help you Sev?" tiny Lily asked, a worried look in bright green eyes.

"Nah, Dad's a Muggle, meaning he's not a wizard. Mum's family told her that if she married him they wanted nothing to do with her. They're purebloods and really hate Muggles." said Severus, another tear trickling down a hollow cheek.

"Sev would you like to come eat dinner at my house, and then my Daddy will drive you home. Mummy has some good medicine that fixes bruises that would really help your arms." Lily said a gentle smile on her small heart-shaped face. She brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, and patted Severus on the back gently in case he had more bruises.

"Okay I've gotta call the neighbors though so Mr.'s. Diggle can go next-door and leave a note for Mum and Dad saying I'm, at a friend's house in case I'm not home in time" 2 said Severus softly as he dusted off his jeans, that were dirty from sitting in the sandbox as he and Lily talked.

"Come on Lily, its time to go home, Mum and Dad are gonna freak, cause we're late." mumbled Tuney "Snape if your gonna come to our house for dinner we need to get a move on" Tuney was cranky when she did not get her own way.

The three children walked slowly towards Lily and Tuney Evan's house, just down the street from the park. When the reached the house Severus noticed a plump, motherly blond woman waiting in the front yard. She looked nice, and Severus recognized her smile as being the same as Lily's. "You two are late for dinner I was about to send Dad out looking for you. Ahh I see you have brought a friend with you for dinner." The woman said with a smile as she gently led Severus and the girls into the house.

"Mrs. Evans can I use the phone to call my Mum, she'll be worried." said Severus shyly as Lily's Mum took his coat.

"Certainly, and Alan can give you a ride home after you have some dinner. Where do you live? "Mrs. Evans said as she herded the children into the dining room, where the dinner table was piled with more food than Severus had ever seen in a single meal except on holidays.

"63 Spinners End, maam, down by the riverfront. My Dad works in the mill, and Mum at Sorenson's Washateria." Severus said, embarrassed of his families poverty.

"Don't worry little lad," stated Lily's father Alan. "I'm the foreman at your Dad's mill. He's a good man when he's not on the drink, and the Mrs. goes to the laundry your Mum works at for our dry cleaning. I'll be driving you home after dinner. We're having a roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, and a sticky toffee pudding for dessert. Dig in."

Severus sat down and ate with the Evan's. He talked about school with Lily and Tuney, as well as the latest Junior Soccer game they had all played in the week before. He felt a sense of safety that he never got at home. Severus smiled to himself, he knew that his friendship with Lily would be like nothing he had ever experienced before.

1 I am thinking that Lily is the kind of sensitive child who would be naturally aware that parents hitting their children is wrong. She has loving parents and cannot imagine anyone treating their kids this way.

2 I am assuming that Severus's mother has primarily given up her magic due to her marriage to a rather abusive Muggle.


	2. Chapter 2 The Abusive Git is Dead

The Way Things Should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Deathly Hallows. The only characters created by me are Halliwag Bellamy, Lily and Tuney's Mum and Dad.

Sorry for the stilted dialogue in the first chapter. It usually takes me a chapter or two to get a feel for my characters.

Chapter 2: The Abusive Git is Dead

Severus Snape's father died three weeks before Christmas the year Severus was nine. He and his mother did not mourn him. Tobias Snape had been to much of an alcoholic drunk for that. Eileen Prince-Snape inherited the small house at Spinners End that she and Tobias had bought from the Housing Council the year that Severus was born. Tobias also left a small life insurance policy that would cover their expenses until Eileen could find a job in Diagon Alley. This did not take very long at all since she had been the Captain and Founder of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team. The owner Halliwag Bellamy of Bellamy's Wizarding Toys and Hobbies had been one of Eileen's teammates, and hired her to work as his assistant almost instantly. Eileen was able to put the remains of the life insurance policy into her Gringotts Bank Account in a trust fund for Severus that would pay for his education right up through his apprenticeship years if need be. She was enjoying the new job, and Halliwag Bellamy had even asked her out for dinner and fire whisky at the Leaky Cauldron a couple of times.

Although Severus was upset that his mother was grieving for his father, he himself did not grieve. Whatever kindness his father had, had been sucked out of him years ago by a combination of to much alcohol, poverty, and hatred of the Wizarding World. (especially since Eileen's magic could not provide him with more rum, or more money, her family bank account having been closed to her.) He was very happy that his Mum was using her magic again, and was working in Diagon Alley. This meant he could even have a toy broom if he wished it since his Mum had put wards up on their small house and yard that prevented Muggles from seeing it. Severus was also quite happy because his friendship with Lily and Tuney had grown stronger since his father's death. They understood what he and his Mum were going through since the sisters had lost both sets of grandparents the years before in a car accident on the way to the family reunion.

Severus was also happy because for the first time ever he had decent school uniforms and a warm woolen winter jacket. He also had new khakis, and oxford shirts, and both a pair of penny loafers, and a pair of winter boots. His mother had made him a warm scarf in dark blue wool that complemented his skin tone, and matching mittens and hat. He had also gotten a haircut for his father's funeral so his raven hair no longer hung into his eyes, or became greasy so easily. In fact, Severus Snape looked like an entirely different little boy. There was a light in his dark eyes that had not been there before. He and his Mum were free from the abuse Tobias inflicted on them, and they both felt as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

His mother had also hired someone to wire the house for electricity, and indoor plumbing, and was planning to buy Severus a telly so he could watch Top of the Pops and his other favorite shows. Now instead of having to watch his favorites at Lily and Tuney's house, he could invite them over to his house to watch telly, eat crisps, and play board games. Severus was ecstatic, despite all of the changes that had occurred in his life during the last few weeks.

Severus grabbed his coat and headed for the school bus stop, he was supposed to meet Lily and Tuney there and sit with them on the way to school. Looking at the clock he saw how late he was, it was 7:30 a.m., and the bus would leave in 10 minutes. "Bye Mum, I'll see you when you get out of work." Severus shouted as he ran out the door, trying to wrap his scarf about his neck as he ran.

"Severus don't forget your lunch money, and your homework." Eileen shouted running after him with the forgotten items. She was going to be late for work to, and while Halliwag was tolerant, she could not afford to lose the money. She smiled to herself as she put her coat on and apparated to Diagon Alley to start her workday. The life she shared with her son was different without Tobias. Severus didn't have bruises anymore, and she no longer had to pretend to be a Muggle. Neither of them had to spend time in the hospital from being beaten anymore, and Severus was making friends with a young Muggleborn witch that lived across town. Life was good now that they were free.

Severus grabbed his lunch money and homework and watched as his mother apparated for work. Seeing Lily and Tuney, he ran towards the bus stop, and got in line behind them. He could not wait another two years until he and Lily left for Hogwarts. They would have many adventures there, and although Severus was shy, he could see himself making more friends as well as Lily. He wanted to be a Ravenclaw just like his Mum. That was the House where all of the clever students generally were part.

" Hey Sev, Mum bought me a new book called " The Never-ending Story" would you like to read it when I'm done?" said Lily as she plopped into the old dusty seat next to Severus. She unwrapped her scarf so Severus could see how red her cheeks were from the cold, and gave him a toothy grin (showing the absence of the last of her baby teeth which she had just lost)

" Sure Lily, I've just got some new one's that Mum picked up at Flourish and Blotts called " Martin Miggs and the Mad Muggle" it is kind of like " The Hardy Boys" or " Nancy Drew " but with witches and wizards as main characters. Would you like to trade? "Snape grinned at Lily, knowing she was shocked that the Wizarding World had children's book just like in the Muggle World.

"Sure, but buckle up, the bus is leaving." Lily handed Severus his half of the seat belt as the bus pulled away heading towards school.

Endnote: I know I am making Snape a lot less snarky and sarcastic that he is in the books. However, given that according to canon Snape's mother supposedly dies before his father, that he is Slytherin not Ravenclaw, and that he is emotionally tortured he is entirely different than he would be under the circumstances I'm describing in my story.


	3. Chapter 3 Platorm 9 34

The Way Things Should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape (unfortunately) he belongs to JK Rowling and Lily Evans

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾ and the Sorting Hat

It was September 1st 1969, and his mother was taking Severus to board the train to school. Eileen had gotten a day off after volunteering to work several extra shifts for Halliwag during the mayhem caused by back to school shoppers in Diagon Alley. One would not think that a toy and hobby store would get so busy during Back to School but the members of the Gobstones Team needed supplies for maintaining their Gobstones, and all of the 1st and 2nd Years tended to purchase new stuffed bears, and games such as Exploding Snap before leaving for Hogwarts. This of course was the last chance that 1st and 2nd years would get to go shopping until Christmas, as they were not allowed into Hogsmeade until 3rd year.

Severus was excited; Lily was meeting him here with her parents, although they would leave her at the barrier. Being Muggles, they could not get through the wards to Platform 9 ¾ that was okay though. Eileen had promised Mr. and Mr.'s Evans to watch over Lily until she and Severus got on the train. Severus and Lily had already made plans to sit together, and they were both going to see if the Sorting Hat would put them in Ravenclaw.

" Sev, Sev, you made it, and so did I" shouted Lily across the station as she struggled to haul the cart with her trunk, and her newly acquired cat, a little black and white cat called Felix. " Coool, Sev you've got an owl. What's her name?" Lily said out of breath.

" Her name is Belladonna, and she is a Barn Owl.," said Severus as he checked his trunks one last time to make sure that he had not forgotten any books, or his shower stuff at home.

" Did you get a load of the books we had to buy. It looks a lot harder than Mountbatten Comprehensive, doesn't it?" said Lily as she handed her cart over to a porter.

" Yeah the classes look hard but fun. Don't forget to bring your school robes with you, we'll have to change before we get off the train." Severus too handed his cart off to a porter.

Severus turned to his mother to give her one last hug goodbye. This was the first time he had been away from home longer than to stay overnight at the Evans house and he was a little bit scared. He saw the look of worry in his mother's eyes and straightened his shoulders. " Don't worry Mum I'll make you proud.

" I know Severus." Stated Eileen as she ruffled his hair gently. She thought sadly, to herself " My little boy is growing up."

Severus and Lily got in line to board the Hogwarts Express as the first boarding call sounded. Eileen Snape shouted over the whistle " Severus I will meet you and Lily here at 2 p.m. on December 18th, don't worry if I'm a little late. I've flooed Professor Slughorn to watch out for the two of you until I get here if I am late okay. Be good." Eileen waved to the children as they boarded the train.

Severus and Lily found a compartment and sat down. They were soon joined by four other children. A boy with messy black hair and blue eyes, a fat blond boy, a frail sickly looking boy with brown eyes, and a mischievous looking boy with curly black hair and monogrammed robes and expensive clothes. They were named respectively James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. James and Sirius were from noble, pureblooded Wizarding families, Peter was a half-blood, and Remus told them all he was attending the school under special circumstances that he could only reveal with the Headmasters approval.

As the children discussed what Houses they wanted to be in (Lily and Severus wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and James, Peter, Remus and Sirius wanted to be in Gryffindor). They were all unanimous in not wishing to be in Slytherin. Sirius most of all because his cousins Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were in Slytherin and the only one he got along with was Andromeda. Besides his mother wanted him to and Sirius was not about to cooperate with the old bats wishes unless he had to. Severus grinned at this statement, he had felt the same way about his father. The children purchased as much as their collective pocket money could buy off the Lunch Cart, and were soon discussing Gobstones, Quidditch (they had to explain the rules of both to Muggleborn Lily), classes, and the things they had heard about the Professors from their parents (they were all, except Lily, unanimous in agreeing that Headmaster Dumbledore was cool, and a much desired collectors card from the Chocolate Frogs Wizard Trading Card Series).

Soon the children had all fallen into sugar -induced stupors, a combination of to much candy(except Severus he was just plain tired, the only candy he'd eaten were Licorice Whips), and to much excitement had led to exhaustion in the eleven year olds. The group only woke up when they felt the train begin to slow. They all rushed to the bathrooms and put on newly purchased school robes, including generic Hogwarts ties and badges. These would be replaced by their Heads of House in the morning after they had all been sorted.

When the group of now fast friends got off the train, they were met by an extremely tall dark haired, dark eyed man. "Good evening, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds up to the School. But yeh can jes call me Hagrid." 1st Years come with me." He led the tired 1st years down a path to the lake where he told them to climb into a series of boats lit with magical lanterns. "Don't worry bout yer bits and bobs, they'll come up wit the other students on th carriages."

Severus, Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all climbed into a single boat and even James and Sirius who were used to such magic gasped when the boats began moving on their own. Soon they had arrived at a small cove near the castle. Hagrid led them up the hill and into the castle where they were met by a tall auburn haired witch with glasses, elegant green plaid robes ,and a pointy witch's hat.

" Good evening ,children I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfigurations Teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House. The Houses are your homes for the next seven years and as such, your Heads of House are like your parents. They will reward you for your good behaviors and punish you for your bad behaviors. They will do this by the use of the House Point System. The House that has the most points at the end of the year will receive the House Cup. You will be sorted into your Houses alphabetically, and will be taken up to the House Common Rooms by Prefects after the Feast. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Come along, lets get you sorted."

The children looked apprehensively at the battered, old ha as it began to sing a song about the unity of the four Houses, and how none of the students should let House affiliations get in the way of friendship. None of them was exactly sure what occurred during Sorting especially since older children tended to make up things to tease siblings and younger children (Bellatrix had told Sirius that a snake would come out of the Hat and bite his head off if he was not in Slytherin). The first in line was Sirius, and then Lily stepped onto the platform and sat on the stool as McGonagall put the Hat upon her head.

" Hmm plenty of intelligence, makes good decisions, patient. Better be Ravenclaw."

Finally, it was Severus turn, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius had all been put into Gryffindor and were chatting happily away with Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley the Gryffindor Prefects. He tried to relax as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat onto his head. " Plenty of brains, not bad on courage, a thirst to prove oneself, lack of patience, but can make good decisions if allowed to think things out."

" Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Thought Severus as he clenched his fists.

" Not Slytherin, but you could be one of the greatest wizards of all time in Slytherin. All right better be Ravenclaw." Severus sighed with relief and grinned to see James, Peter, Remus and Sirius giving him the thumbs up from the Gryffindor table. He ran to sit next to Lily and began chattering excitedly. Dumbledore got up made his annual speech about the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade Visits, and 6th and 7th Year schedules.

Then he clapped his hands and ordered, " Let the feast begin." The tables were filled with all the foods that the children could imagine and they stuffed themselves silly. Soon the feast was over and the Head Boy and Girl, and the Prefects were beginning to lead 1st years away to the dorms.

" Good evening, 1st years. I am Rolanda Hooch, Ravenclaw Prefect and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. If you will come this way. Watch the stairs they like to change."

The prefect lead them up several flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of an elegantly dressed lady. " Password." the portrait stated as the 1st years oohed and ahhed.

" The password is Cogita ante salis, which means look before you leap. Remember this password, you can't get into Ravenclaw Tower without it. Either myself, Gideon Prewett, the boys Prefect for Ravenclaw, or our Head of House, Professor Flitwick will let you know if the password changes. Lights out for 1st years is 9 p.m. on school nights, and 11 p.m. on weekends. Any student caught out of bed after these times will be docked House Points, and receive detention with the Caretaker, Argus Filch." stated Hooch as she led the students into a comfortably furnished room decorated in blue and grey. "One final thing, Girls dormitories are on the left, and boy's dormitories are on the right. Now get to your dorms, unpack and get to bed, you all have busy days tomorrow. "

Severus turned and looked at Lily with a smile on his face. " See you at breakfast tomorrow Lily. Don't forget to read the 1st chapters in our schoolbooks. Potions is first and Slughorn is tough Mum says anyways." Severus and Lily both headed up the stairs unpacked and went to sleep. Tomorrow was yet another day of adventure at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Transfigurations Class

The Way Things Should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I don't' own HP, JK Rowling does, all the characters except Halliwag are hers as well.

This chapter is for Sarah who wanted to know why I used a portrait instead of the statue that was shown in DH. As to the other things re: Sorting etc being to much like Harry's experience ,since First Night ceremonies and the Sorting were common to all students they would be the same for all the Houses since it was tradition. The left and right for the Girls and Boys Dorms, as both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers were built at the same time, the set up probably would have been the same as well.

Chapter 3: Transfigurations

It was the first day of class, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had double Transfigurations as their first class of the day. Severus and Lily were late that morning as they had both been quite tired out from the excitement of the day before. As they ran into the Transfiguration classroom, they saw James, Remus, Sirius and Peter already sitting together. Lily and Severus slid into a desk quickly. They were both wondering where Professor McGonagall was, and why there was a grey tabby cat sitting on her desk. They both pulled out notebooks, quills and books and set them on the desk.

All of the sudden Severus looked up and tapped Lily's shoulder in astonishment as the grey tabby suddenly transformed into Professor McGonagall. "Lily did you see that, cool I wanna do that some day "whispered Severus loudly.

"Mr. Snape, you will never learn to do that if you don't pay enough attention in class. If you speak without raising your hand again I will be forced to deduct points from Ravenclaw," Stated Professor McGonagall

"You have a lot to live up to Mr. Snape; Eileen Prince was the top student in her year at Transfigurations. The task today is to transfigure a picture into a figurine or small statue." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Severus and Lily began working to transfigure the Wizarding photos into small statues. Each of them practicing in turn to try to get it right. Luckily, they were not the only First Years having difficulty with the spell as James Potter had just transfigured his photo into a miniature raging hippogriff. Severus grinned at him and all of the sudden accidentally transfigured his and Lily's' picture into a tree frog.

"All right class that is enough for today. Remember that in order for Transfiguration to work you must be u focused on what you are doing. Practice tonight in your Common Rooms, or in the hallways until you get it right. I want two rolls of parchment on this spell by tomorrow's class. "With that statement Professor McGonagall swept out of the room.

Severus, Lily and the other 4 Gryffindor boys who were now calling themselves the Marauders after their favorite WWN radio serial put away their supplies and headed to lunch. That afternoon it was raining and the weather had decided to dump bucket loads of rain in the yard areas where the First Years often played. Severus and Lily were forced to stay indoors and practice Transfigurations.

"Lily lets practice in the hall, the Common Room is too crowded" whispered Severus.

"Okay let's go." Lily said as she grabbed her wand and headed out the door.

When they reached the hallway, they placed their pictures on the table beside the Ravenclaw Tower portrait. Each of them practiced the spells and the wand movements. All of the sudden Severus got it right. Unfortunately, at that very moment Lily tripped on the edge of the rug and fell into Severus. His wand moved just enough so that the spell hit the portrait guarding the Common Room and transfigured it into a statue that still luckily blocked the Common Room entrance.

"Uh-oh Severus, Flitwick is going to give us detentions with Filch until seventh year for this. We are in biiiig trouble "moaned Lily. She had a worried look in her emerald eyes, and Snape could only empathize. He knew that would both die when their Head of House got a hold of them the next day.

"Lily maybe we should go tell Professor Flitwick now or we will be in even worse trouble," said Snape as he grabbed Lily and headed off to Professor Flitwick's office at a run.

Just as they reached Professor Flitwick's office they ran into Roland Hooch and

Fabian (or was it Gideon) Prewett, the Ravenclaw Prefects.

"What'd you little ones do anyways?' said the Prewett boy with a grin

Lily looked at him with a frightened look in her eyes. "We didn't mean to, we were practicing Transfigurations out in the Hall and it just happened."

"Don't worry," said Rolanda Hooch "I assume you were going to tell Professor Flitwick. Its okay you know, you two aren't the first students to do this." She grinned and opened the door to Professor Flitwick's office.

When they entered the office, both Lily and Severus gasped as everything except two chairs was specifically sized for the very short elderly teacher.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Evans I see you have figured out how to transfigure paintings into statues. Was not the task changing photos into figurines? "Flitwick grinned at his two newest students in a friendly manner.

"We are sorry sir, if you or Professor McGonagall will tell us how to reverse it we will fix everything," said Severus shyly.

"Not a problem, a week's detention with me, and a roll of parchment on not practicing magic in the halls should suffice. I am inclined to leave the entrance to Ravenclaw that way as a lesson to students about using their magic outside the class, or Common rooms"

Flitwick grinned as he sent young Snape and Evans off to dinner. They had done much better than he had as a schoolboy taking Transfigurations with Professor Dumbledore. He had turned the entrance portrait to Ravenclaw into a giant animated raven with big claws that would not stop crowing even when it was given the correct password.


	5. Chapter 5 I'll Be Home For Christmas

The Way Things Should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does, all the money goes to her …Lucky her.

Chapter 4: I'll Be Home for Christmas

Severus and Lily survived their first term at Hogwarts. Being clever little Ravenclaws of course, they did well on their end of term exams. Even after the incident with the Ravenclaw Tower portrait Severus managed to pull off an Outstanding in Transfigurations. He also quite liked Potions, since Horace Slughorn was one of his mother's childhood friends and was giving Severus extra lessons in order to help him develop a talent in Potions that was at near genius level. Lily had done well to, especially in Charms where she was one of the top students in class.

Severus was especially excited about Christmas for perhaps the first time ever. His mother had invited the Evan's and Master Halliwag to Christmas dinner at Spinners End. Eileen had changed greatly since the death of Tobias Snape. She took better care of herself, and Master Halliwag had made her the assistant manager at the toyshop right after Severus left for Hogwarts. Eileen had written her son about another event that would take place during the Christmas break.

The Prince family had forgiven Eileen for her marriage to Tobias Snape. She had also finally discovered the true reason that they had stopped speaking to her. Apparently, Tobias had threatened her parents at their wedding that if they ever came near Eileen again that he would kill her and any children that they had. They had stopped speaking to her for her and Severus's safety even though they did send her muggle money (which Tobias stole) and letters weekly. Severus was excited about meeting his grandparents. Lily and Tuney had grandparents who spoiled them rotten. Moreover, Eileen had told Severus about the family library. As a Ravenclaw, it was Severus's delight to explore new libraries whenever he had the chance. He even had a card for the Spinners End Free Town Library and had already read most of the children's section.

Severus turned around to see that Lily had finally come downstairs from the Girls Side lugging her trunk. He grinned and transfigured his trunk and Lily is into manageable backpacks and took Lily's owl cage from her along with the cage for his cat. The ran out the door of the Ravenclaw Common Room and into the Great Hall where they joined James, Sirius, Peter and Remus in the long line that was waiting for the Thestral drawn sleds to arrive. Headmaster Dumbledore of course had made them wait inside since it was snowing rather heavily and he did not want anyone to get sick, or any of the First Years to get lost in a snow drift (actually the Head Boy Lucius Malfoy, and the Head Girl Hilary Branfield wanted this since they were responsible for digging out Firsties who got stuck in the snow). Finally, an empty sled arrived and the group of friends that now called themselves the Marauders hopped in. and bundled up under the blankets.

Very quickly, the children arrived at the train and the Marauders all took a compartment together. They had decided at the beginning of the year that they would take turns buying candy on the train rides home. That way no one person was stuck with the expense of snacks, candy and drinks for six people all the time. This time it was Severus and Lily's turn to buy. Lily had everyone make a list and then she and Severus picked out their afternoon supplies from the Lunch Cart. Lily being the motherly type would not allow everyone to buy only candy, biscuits and teacakes. She made them purchase sandwiches and some carrot and celery sticks as well.

As they, all sat chattering and eating their lunch they also discussed their plans for the holidays. Sirius and his brother Regulus would be going skiing in Switzerland with their cousins this year. Sirius mentioned that his cousin Andromeda was a Metamorphagus and he promised to send funny pictures. Peter was going to spend his holidays working in his father's greenhouse learning about medicinal plants (he wanted to be a Medi-Wizard when he graduated.). Remus would be spending Christmas itself in a secured room since it was a full moon and he would be transformed into a werewolf for the holiday (Poor Remus he missed many holidays because of the damned moon). Nevertheless, his family would be celebrating the season of giving on Boxing Day. He of course had invited all of the other Marauders and their parents to join him since he would be feeling much better by then. Severus intended to spend most of his holiday playing in the snow with Lily and Tuney, and James would be traveling to his grandfather's home in Godrics Hollow.

That evening the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. The children who had all been sleeping awoke and stretched. Severus woke up Lily and helped her with her things. His mother and Master Halliwag were picking the two of them up (The Evans could not get onto Platform 9 ¾ since they were Muggles). He grinned to see that Master Halliwag had already grabbed their trunks from the luggage car, and went to his mother and hugged her.

"Severus I got your grades, you did well little one, I'm so proud of my clever Ravenclaw. It is very late, Lily I have called your parents you will sleep over at our house tonight since it is so late. I have Roast Beef, Yorkshire Pudding and trifle waiting at home for dinners so lets get going." Eileen took her sons and Lily's hands and led them out of the holiday insanity of the train station. Luckily, Master Halliwag had brought a car with him so that he and Eileen did not have to use Side by Side Apparition with tired children (that would really risk splinching). All of the luggage was loaded into the boot of the car, and Lily and Severus got into the back seat. Master Halliwag kissed Eileen's cheek, and started up the car. Severus knew he would always come home for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hols

The Way Things Should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only character that is my sole and only property is Halliwag Bellamy.

Chapter 6: The Hols

Spinners End looked magnificent in the bright winter sun. Eileen and her boyfriend and boss(Severus did not know this but his mother had been dating him since Severus was 10) Master Halliwag Bellamy had put up bright Christmas lights on the snow covered bushes and trees that surrounded Spinners End. The inside of the house, being a wizarding home was much larger than it appeared from the outside. A large living room, kitchen and dining room, as well as a library and study comprised the downstairs, and there were now six bedrooms upstairs to accommodate Severus's Grandparents, Gabriel and Lucrece Prince, and his Uncle Lucan.

The house was also gaily decorated, Severus's stocking hung above the fireplace, as did stockings for his grandparents, uncle, Master Halliwag, and his mother (Eileen did not know it but her stocking was going to contain something very special from Master Halliwag), as well as one for Lily and Petunia who would be coming over for Christmas dinner. The tree was in the living room as was at least 10 feet tall and elaborately decorated. Eileen was bound and determined that her family and her boyfriend would be impressed this Christmas with her magical and homemaking abilities. Christmas dinner was bound to be a feast this year; the Prince's had sent house elves including Eileen's old house elf nanny Bandy over to help Eileen to cook the holiday dinner. Severus knew that they were having a pork roast, plum pudding, and several different vegetable dishes, and desserts. Severus being a growing preadolescent boy was planning that day to eat himself silly.

"Severus" said Master Halliwag with a grin at the gangly preadolescent boy. "May I have a word with you in private please? " Halliwag led Severus into the study and closed the door, waving his wand and murmuring Silencio, as the door shut. "Severus, you being the man in the Snape family, until recently when your grandfather contacted your mother again, I have a question to ask you. Erhhh ummm, Ohh I may as well not dither over this son….. Iwannnaaskyourmumtomarrryme?" stated Halliwag in a single breath

"Huh!" said Severus looking rather stunned. "Sir could you repeat that more slowly so I can understand if you just said what I think you just said?

"I would like your permission to marry your mother and to adopt you" said Halliwag, more slowly. "I was planning on asking her on Christmas morning and sneaking the ring into her stocking if you wouldn't mind helping me? '

" Wayyy Cooollll!!!" stated Severus with a grin. " You are asking me permission to marry my Mom and to be my stepdad, cool." He then stuck a slender ink stained hand (he is a Ravenclaw, what else did you the friendly reader, expect?) "Sir I give you full permission to marry my mom and adopt me, although I would like to keep Snape as a last name, it fits better than Bellamy sir." With that Severus shook his hand and went to get his jacket. He had promised Lily that he would go skating, and James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius (Sirius had not left to go skiing yet, and James would not leave for his grandparents until the 20th) had agreed to meet them there. Severus grinned, Bellamy's was all of their favorite toy shop, and he knew his friends would be excited about Halliwag's proposal since that meant he would have the one up on new games and hobby items, not to mention his Mom would be happy and all his friends liked his Mom and felt she deserved happiness.

Severus finished bundling up and ran out the door to meet his friends. "Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Pete, Guess what HalliwagisgonnaaskmyMomtomarryhinm!!!" he yelled excitedly as he ran towards the entrance of the rink where they were all waiting.

"Mr's Black who had been in Slytherin with Eileen when she was a girl looked at Severus and smiled. " So she is finally marrying a proper wizard and has made up with your grandparents ehh?"

"Yes ma'am said Severus shyly never having met Sirius and Regulus's mum before.

"You are a nice young man and I am glad that my sons have made friends with your, despite your being a half-blood." stated Walburgia with a smile at her two hyper sons.

"Thank you, nice to meet your ma'am." said Severus as he ran to Lily and hugged her.

"Oh wow Sev, cool, I hope your Mom says yes" said Lily with a smile. "Halliwag is nice and he is good to you and your Mom."

"Way to go mate" shouted Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. "Now let's go skating, we'll make sure to request a special song just so you can couples skate with Lils there."

"Guys that is so not cool, Lily and I aren't old enough to be interested in each other that way" protested Severus as they all ran into the skating rink.

The boys of course did not hear the conversation being had by the wizarding parents and the Evan's who had all agreed to supervise Severus and the other children while Eileen got the house ready for her guests. Walburgia Black (always on the lookout for good matches even if it was a muggleborn with the grandson of one of the richest families in Wizarding England) looked at the way Severus was acting around Lily and then she grinned and stated definitively to Rose Evans, Lily and Petunias mother. "Those two are going to end up married someday. They mightn't like each other romantically right now, but just wait till year after next when the adolescent hormones hit. "All of the other witches nodded in agreement with Walburgia while Rose Evans looked a little worried at the thought of her baby even beginning to like boys. All of the parents then headed into the rink to watch the children skate, and have fun.

All of the sudden a song by the Who came on over the rinks speakers. "Lily skate with me?" shouted Severus over the music. He took Lily's hand and they spun around faster and faster until all they could see was the sparkling lights. When the two of them finally became aware of the world again the song was over, and Rose Evans, Walburgia Black, Angela Potter, Jane Pettigrew, and Serena Lupin were calling the children off the ice to go home for dinner.

"Severus will you come over to my house for dinner? "asked Lily breathlessly.

"Sure Lily I would love to, just let me call Mom and Master Halliwag" stated Severus running over to the pay phone. After talking to his mother and his mother saying yes, Severus headed out to the Evan's car and buckled himself into the backseat. Looking at Lily's red hair and sparkling green eyes he smiled to himself. This had been almost the perfect day. He couldn't wait until Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hols II: A party for Sev

The Way things should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter---- JK Rowling does… The only characters and settings that are mine are Halliwag and his Hobby Shop…

In honor of Master Severus Snapes 48th birthday (January 9, 1960), I would say his 10th Deathday but that does not until May 1st 2008- This will be a long chapter..

Chapter 7: The Hols Part II: New robes and a party for Severus

It was almost the end of the winter holiday and Severus would be turning twelve soon. Last year his birthday had been awful, his father was drinking and beating him and his mum, and he had no friends at all because everyone thought he was a freak. This year would be much better. In the last year Severus had gained five new friends, fellow Ravenclaw, Lily Evans, and Gryffindors, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He was also about to gain a stepfather who was much more pleasant and likeable than his birth father. Halliwag liked Severus and was teaching him about magical toy making, so that if Severus wished, Halliwag's Hobby Emporium could become a family business, during summer and Christmas holidays when Severus was legally old enough to have a part time job (This occurred at the age of 13 for Wizards as they came of age a whole year earlier than Muggles did.) Even if he did not get a party this year because of his mother being so busy with work and wedding plans, Severus thought, things were still 100 better than they had been before. Severus finally had a stable family and friends to hang out with (at almost twelve of course one does not say friends to play with that is just cheesy) and was having a lot of fun and learning new things at Hogwarts.

Severus looked up from his desk (where he had been working on his homework when he went into his thoughtful reverie) to see his mother entering the room caring several boxes from Madam Malkin's. "I swear Severus Snape, you grow two more inches every time I turn around, I really just wish someone made wizards robes so that they grew with you instead of having to buy you new ones every time you hit a growth spurt" stated Eileen, as she handed Severus new sets of Hogwarts robes, and a new sets of formal dress and casual dress robes to try on, along with new trousers, jumpers and button down shirts. Severus busily began trying on the robes and the new shoes, he was not about to try on new shirts and trousers in front of his Mum, he was too old to do that now.

"Mum, they fit great, why formal and casual dress robes though?" questioned Severus

"First, and foremost, Severus, Halliwag and I have planned something special for your birthday… The Weird Sisters are playing at the Merlin and Morganna Auditorium this weekend, casual dress robes required as it's in the Ministry complex and we got tickets for you and your friends from school… Halliwag went to Hogwarts with the drummer and got some of his courtesy tickets for us.. near the front row .. Second, you need formal dress robes because .. you will be giving me away when Halliwag and I get married during the Easter Break, it won't be warm enough for summer formal dress robes yet so these robes should be just fine for the wedding.."

" Mum why isn't Grandfather giving you away?"

" Severus although, your grandparents are speaking to us again don't believe for a second that I have forgotten that they abandoned us for 10 years … I know it was partly for our own safety Sev but it's still hard… besides, **You **are the man of the family Sev, you are everything a mum could wish for … and I want you to give me away."

" Okay Mum, can I owl everyone and let them know that we will meet up with everyone in Diagon Alley at two so we can go to dinner before seeing the concert at four ?"

" Five sounds good, we will have fish and chips at the new shop that opened up next to Eylops Owl Emporium..now go visit your Grandmum down in the kitchen, she and Snoozehat (Prince family houself) need to know what flavor cake you would like, what colors of frosting, and what type of theme you would like as well as what other refreshments to prepare for after the concert."

Severus quickly ran down the stairs and into the brightly lit, kitchen with the old ,well polished butchers block table. He saw his Grandmum consulting with an elderly houself wearing a crisp black dress, and white apron. His Grandmum did not hold with houselves running about naked and made it clear every time the family bonded a new elf that clothes did not mean being terminated from employment with the family, just being decently covered in warm depending on the season. Snoozehat had been with the family since Severus's mother was a baby, and did all of the cooking and party planning for the entire Prince clan. She was such an excellent party planner in fact, that Anidia and Cato Prince hired her out to other families to plan parties and cater special events.. Snoozehat made a great deal of money this way and she used it to build a small cottage for her family on the grounds of Prince Manor.

At any rate, back to the matter at hand. Severus approached his Grandmum who had held her arms out for her only grandson . She pulled him into a gentle hug, which embarrassed him just a little bit… public displays of affection always did these days.. .especially from family. " Grandmum.. Mum sent me down to pick out my cake."

" What would you like dear? Perhaps a bit of a Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Theme? Or a Potions Theme? Vanilla, Chocolate, or Snoozehat's famous Carrot Spice Cake?" stated Anidia Snape smiling at her Grandson

" Grandmum, Mr.'s Snoozehat can we do maybe two smaller cakes, I can't have just chocolate or vanilla since Lily has a chocolate allergy, and Remus is allergic to vanilla flavoring, so marble won't work either. So two small cakes one with Quidditch- Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor of course, and one with a Potions theme, fudge frosting and chocolate for the Quidditch cake, and vanilla with blue frosting for the Potions cake."

" That is no problem young Master Severus.. Snoozehat understands allergies.. she is being allergic to strawberries herself, and cannot eat them or she gets big hives and blows up like balloon .. Small cakes is okay.. now what does you want for refreshments?"

"crisps and dip maybe, fruit fizzy water, no pumpkin though, Lily hates it, there is a Muggle dish, ohh what is it called Grandmum, we had it at the bowling alley… pizza.. it is a crust covered with tomato sauce and stuff like mushrooms, pepperoni, sausage, ground beef, onions and stuff it is really good.. Grandmum…does that sound okay? ' said Severus with a hesitant smile.

" Yes dear boy, it sounds wonderful… your friends will love it, and how about peanut butter ice cream, to go with your cake that way it won't activate any of your friend's allergies… "

"Okay Grandmum" with that Severus raced out the door and went into the den where his owl was roosting. He had to get invitations out and fast, the concert was tomorrow.

**Later That Day…..**** Letters**

" Dear Sev Ohmigod I don't believe it … The concert of the year. .The Weird Sisters.. sooo cool omigod.. and Halliwag got all of us tickets for your birthday. Ohmigod I have to pick out clothes, I have to wrap your present.. so cool.. Love Lily " said Lily's letter forming the shape of her lips and her eyes as it transmitted the message

" Severus, I cannot believe that your stepfather to be got all of us tickets to the best concert of the year. I am feeling much better thanks to a potion that the head Potions Master of St Mungos, Marcus Belby Senior, just came up with. It's called Wolfsbane Potion, I still transform but it helps me accept my inner wolf so I don't get as sick, and I am still in control of myself when I do, since you and Lily are the potions geniuses in our crowd you two are the first to know. My mum said she will meet you and your family in front of Ahoy Matey's at 2 pm sharp… My new casual dress robes are so cool, Your, Fellow Marauder, Remus J Lupin "

" Dude, my Mum Said I could go .. but I have to bring Reg.. the wee pest, Mum even bought him a ticket. Well better Reg.. than Bellatrix, or Cissy.. Andromeda and Ted got tickets as rewards from Dumbledore for the highest Owl Scores of any prefects in ten years so they will be there to.. Cool huh! Mum is making me wear casual dress robes though, I would rather wear dungarees and a button down but Mum is obsessed with making the family look good and upholding the family rep and all. Gotta Go. See ya tomorrow two sharp, Ahoy Matey's, Your Fellow Marauder, Sirius Orion Black"

" Sev, mate..Weird Sisters, to cool.. the only thing cooler could be Quidditch World Cup Tickets but , I've word from Mum and Da that the lot of us'll be going to the World Cup Semifinals for my birthday at the end of March- four way match, Scotland, Ireland, England, and Wales… but the Weird Sisters, have you heard from the others yet.. I hear Remus is feeling better… I gotta go finish my Transfiguration homework.. with Dad being a Transfigurations Master, and one of McGonagall's top apprentices .. . I flunk I get grounded til I'm 150 at least. Your Fellow Marauder, James Potter"

" Hey pal, its Pete.. Weird Sisters, wow your soon to be stepdad is cool…. Between your birthday and James that like a whole year of fun, or at least six months.. Mum said I have to war casual dress robes though, I hate them… they make me feel like a prat. I hear Remus is taking some new potion that makes him feel better, I still say we need to learn that thing James and Sirius wanted to try in order to keep him company though… Gotta Go..homework for Slughorn… potions, such a klutz, Mum told me if I blew up another cauldron I will have to use the cruddy school cauldrons' yechhh.. Your Fellow Marauder.. Peter Pettigrew"

After replying to everyone's letters, Severus set up his clothes for the next day, and sat down to complete his homework before dinner. He also had to take a bath and finish working on the gift he was making his Mum and Halliwag for a wedding present.. He was working on a pair of hand crafted chests for his Mum to store her potions ingredients in and Halliwag to store his toy making tools in.

" Severus, dinner.. shouted Eileen from the foot of the stairs/

" Coming Mum" Sev headed downstairs and ate the lovely dinner that Snoozehat had prepared. He was definitely ready to have some fun at his birthday tomorrow..

**The**** Next Day--- Before the Show**

When Severus woke up he was so excited he could hardly keep from bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He was going to see one of the best rock and roll bands in the entire Wizarding.. no the Entire World Period that afternoon. He turned on his wireless and heard" Ladies in gentleman, the latest from the Wizarding World's biggest Rock Sensation.. The Weird Sisters with their latest hit… "I Wanna Fly to the Moon with You Babe" They are playing tonite ladies n gents in a standing room only concert at the Merlin and Morganna Auditorium in the Ministry Complex and Office Park in Diagon Alley .. Ladies and Gents .. for the lucky few who have managed to grab tickets. .have a blast .. for those of you who didn't get yer tickets on time.. I Tolman Huckleby will be broadcasting live from the concert --- starting at 4 pm Greenwich Time …. with all the hits and a live interview with the band after the show Wooooo Hoooo!!!!!"

Severus was so excited not only would he get to see the Weird Sisters but, he might get to meet the best DJ in the Wizarding World. He raced around frantically getting ready for the day . Brushing teeth and hair, making sure his fingernails were clean, and finishing up the last little bit of homework that was incomplete as he and the rest of his friends would be returning to Hogwarts on Monday. He raced down the stairs.. " Mum, Mum … WWN, Huckleby is going to be broadcasting from the concert .. so cool mum"

" Why Severus, I guess Halliwag and I picked a good present for you.. but, that is not all you are getting, come on down, your Grandparents and your Aunt and Uncle have gifts for you as well. "

" Grandmum, Granddad, Auntie Athena, Uncle Virgil.. how are you today" said Severus politely.

" We are well Severus" said Cato Snape grinning at his grandson and noting that the child was growing like a weed and getting the gangly look common to all boys as they became adolescents. " So you and those friends of yours are going to enjoy a rock and roll concert tonight, don't know how you stand that rock music, I always preferred that Muggle musician Glen Miller myself, that rock and roll is just too loud."

" Cato, remember what our parents said about jazz music" said Anidia pulling Severus into a hug. " So Severus what do you think your grandparents got you for your birthday. Go ahead open it"

Severus gasped when he saw the broom shaped object on the dining room table.. He raced over to the table and carefully unwrapped the most beautiful broom that he had ever seen.. . it was a new, shiny, Nimbus 1800.. one of the best racing brooms in the world. " Granddad, Grandmum… thank you.. wow how did you know I was planning to try out for the Ravenclaw team this year."

" Our little Quidditch player" grinned Severus's Aunt Athena handing her nephew a package.

Severus opened up the large box and found a black leather school satchel. He looked quickly inside it to find the latest book for young potioneers, not only that but his Aunt had the bag charmed with bottomless and weightless charms so he could carry his Quidditch uniforms, and all of the things that he would need for classes. " Thank you, Aunt Athena, I just love this, this bag will last till I graduate and even when I take an apprenticeship cool" Severus went over to his Aunt and hugged her.

" Now on to my present, it is not anything that you can actually see or use until school gets out for the summer though young man!" stated Severus's Uncle Virgil who then proceeded to hand Severus an envelope containing a certificate.

Severus carefully read the certificate which entitled him and five other friends to visit his uncle that summer at the Yee-Yao-Lin Reservation for Magical Creatures in Guangdong Province China. Virgil Prince worked on the reservation which had many magical creatures including Kappas, Chinese Fireball Dragons, a large Kneazle colony, and one of the few herds of a rare variety of Chinese Unicorns. " Coool, when are we gonna go Uncle Virgil?"

" We will be going the second week of June which is when your mother and Halliwag will be on their honeymoon in Greece. I've already contacted your friend's parents and the Blacks, Potters, Lupins, and Pettigrews will be joining us. Your Aunt Athena and I will be chaperoning Lily since the Evan's are escorting Petunia to the boarding school that she will be attending in Switzerland. "

" Cool, I can see dragons(except for dealing with the adult members of the Black family)" said Severus hugging his uncle

Snoozehat served up breakfast, which in honor of Severus's birthday was all of his favorites. She put pancakes, omelets, hash browned potatoes, grapefruit juice, oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon, blueberry muffins, and bagels with cream cheese. Snoozehat was also asked to sit down and eat with the family as all of the Prince children felt that she was as much their mother as Anidia Prince was.

After breakfast Severus hurried up the stairs to get dressed in his casual dress robes. He had to pass family inspection before they left, and since he was underage (and his mother wanted him to stay clean –so no Floo Network) they were driving to London in Halliwag's car-between breakfast and present opening it was almost 11 am, and it would take at least an hour to get to London (Halliwag's car had charms to make the car go faster without being noticed by Muggle law enforcement), and they would still have to shop for all of his school things except his robes in Diagon Alley before meeting up with everyone for lunch.

**The Concert**

Before Severus knew it, they had reached London and he had finished his school shopping with Halliwag while his mother went to Madam Malkin's for a fitting of her wedding gown. At 2 pm sharp they met up with the Marauders, and Lily and their families including a rather unhappy Petunia, who had wanted to stay home with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. They entered the smoky fish and chips shop, and all of the children hastened to stuff themselves with piping hot fish, and crisp chips straight out of the fryer.

Soon they found themselves in a long line that snaked around the Ministry Complex. Everyone was dressed in their best casual dress robes, and the sounds of excited pre-adolescent and adolescent witches and wizards resounded throughout the complex. Soon the line led into the Merlin and Morganna Auditorium, which was filled with bright lights, the smell of sausages and peppers, smoke, and the flashing of stage pyrotechnics. The families all found their way to their seats as with a crash of drums and the screech of a guitar the concert began

Do the Hippogriff

All right, London! Are you ready for some real music?!

I said are you readdddy?! Are you readdddy?!I can't hear ya'. 

All right. Come out, I wanna see your hands in the air. 

We're gonna teach ya' a brand-new dance tonight. 

So move your body. You gotta help us, London. 

Together we can do this thing. Are you readdddy?

Are you readdddy?)Move your body like a hairy troll 

Learning to rock and rollSpin around like a crazy 'elf

A' Dancin' by himselfI boogie down like a unicorn

No stoppin' till the break of dawn

Put your hands up in the air 

Like a dog, or just don't care(Chorus)

Can you dance the hipogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma 

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Move around like a scary ghost

Spooking himself the most

Shake your booty like a boggart in pain

Again and again and again

Get it on like an angry specter

Who's definitely out to get ya'

Stamp your feet like a leprechaun

Gettin' it on, gettin' it on

ChorusYeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh, come on

Mmm, you gotta move it

Like a groovy creature,Creature of the night

Yeah, that's rightAh, a creature of the night

Well, do ya' feel alright?

Do ya' feel alright?Ow!

Yeah!Can you dance like a hippogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around

Come on, ah, come on, yeah!Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah!

(Lyrics from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film:Buckle et al 2006)

Severus and the other Marauders as well as Lily and Petunia danced like crazy. During the intermission Halliwag bought all of the children t-shirts, concert programs and posters for their dorm rooms at school. The children were all exhausted with the excitement of the afternoon when at 6 pm they piled into Halliwag's car, and the Black, and Potter limousines and began the trip back to Spinner End. The kids slept all of the way back and by the time they arrived at the Snape home they were all hungry and ready to have a short game of Quidditch before Snoozehat served up cake ice cream and snacks. Severus decided to use his new broom and lent Lily his old Comet 360 as James took the Quidditch set out of the trunk of his parent's limousine. The parents watched the active children and conversed amongst themselves about Eileen's wedding while little Regulus fell asleep on his father's lap.

Soon it was time for cake and ice cream and Severus opened his gifts from his friends. From Lily he got a new potions set including a crystal cauldron for safer experimenting, Remus got him a magical encyclopedia (similar to a Muggle encyclopedia except that all of the information was in one volume), James got Severus a Broomstick Care Kit, and a Wand Polishing kit, and Sirius and Regulus got him a variety assortment of Zonko's Joke Shop and Bellamy's Hobby Emporium Products. The adults all got him a variety of clothes and books on Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Severus found himself most embarrassed when Bellatrix, Cissy, Andromeda, and Lily all kissed him when they gave him their gifts.

When the party was over and everyone had bundled into their parents cars for the trip home Severus turned to his family and Lily and said" Thanks for the great party everyone. Lily may I walk you home… I'll come over to help you finish packing tomorrow, so that we can load your trunk into Halliwag's trunk tomorrow night instead of having to hurry Monday morning." With that Severus walked Lily home so they could both finish getting ready to return to school.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding PArt 1

The Way it should Have Been

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Halliwag and Eileen and Lily's Parents JK Rowling Does.

Chapter 8. The Wedding: Part I

As Sev and Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express a group of older student including Lucius Malfoy and Frank Longbottom walked up to him " Hey Sev ! Your Mum she's marrying Halliwag Bellamy right?

"Yeah, this weekend, why?

"We were just thinking that is so cool!" stated Frank Longbottom with a grin- "you will have access to all of the cool toys in Bellamys"

"Plus" snooted Lucius "he will be a proper wizarding father to you, unlike your birth dad"

"Besides, we can all owl order from Bellamy's though you since I assume you get a family discount" stated Nott with a smirk (Nott is an artist) "That will be helpful with the painting supplies"

" Actually Halliwag offers Hogwarts students a big discount anyways guys, I don't get a discount beyond that – he says other students might take advantage of me because of it " stated Sev calmly (Halliwag was in Slytherin at Hogwarts) " Thanks for the congratulations though"

Lucius and the other fourth years continued down the hallway splitting into compartments with their friends as Sev settled back onto the seat and waited for Lily and the other Marauders. He was beginning to get very excited about the wedding. His mother sounded so happy – he had never heard her so happy before – certainly not with his Dad. Sev and the Marauders were all participating in the wedding. Sev would of course be giving his Mum away and the other guys would be acting as ushers and escorting the guests to their seats. Lily was a junior bridesmaid, and along with Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, and Mafalda Hopkirk would be marching down the aisle before his Mum. Even Headmaster Dumbledore would be there as he would be performing the ceremony. The only idea about the wedding that Sev did not like was that he would have to wear formal robes to the ceremony- he would much rather wear jeans.

"SEVVVVVVV shouted Lily as she flung herself and her belongings into the compartment, giving him a big hug. " I am so excited , this is going to be such a good Easter- I so love the bridesmaid dresses your Mum picked out, Come over for tea this afternoon- Mum is making Treacle Tart."

" Huhh – Lily can you slow down- You talk even faster than Sirius and Reg on a sugar high? "

stated Sev with a grin, as he shoved another piece of Cauldron Cake into his mouth.

James, Remus, and Peter walked in soon after this incident- " Lily driving you barmy again mate?" stated Peter grinning at Lily who was acting like she had just eaten a boatload of sugar.

" No really, she is just a little hyper about the wedding" stated Sev handing around the Cauldron Cakes he had bought for everyone (it was his turn this trip home).

With that the Marauders focused upon getting luggage settled and on eating lunch. Sev and Lily began working on the History of Magic assignment that they would have due the day they returned to Hogwarts and James, Sirius and Remus began talking about plans to map the entire castle including the secret passages.

Before the children knew it they were pulling into Platform 9 ¾ . Sev looked out the window and saw his entire family waiting for him including his Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, and his Mum and Halliwag. Walburga and Orion Black were talking with his mother, and the Pettigrews and Lupin's were talking to Lily's parents and Petunia.

The Marauders quickly gathered their things. With a wedding and Easter the five of them had a busy week to look forward to


	9. Chapter 9 :The Wedding Part II

The Way it should Have Been

By ar-elenriel

Chapter 9: The Wedding Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- J.K Rowling does.

Characters will be OOC. Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Good Dumbledore, Parings, SSLE, BBRL, NBLM, ESOC. Petunia is still obnoxious as is Vernon Dursley.

Arriving Home

When Sev and Lily got off of the train Lily immediately ran to her parents and gave them a hug. Sev also hugged his Mum though with much less enthusiasm (12 year old boys don't hug their Mum's anymore its embarrassing), and shook Halliwag's hand. He waved goodbye to Lily and soon he felt his Grandmother grabbing his hand and saw his Grandfather grab his luggage. The entire family disappeared with a "POP" and soon they reappeared in the back yard at Spinners End. Sev ran up to put away his school things, and Eileen went to the elderly house elf Bandy (who had moved in with Eileen to help care for the house while Eileen planned for her wedding) and asked for .lunch to be prepared.

"Severus put your school things away and make sure you don't wrinkle your dress robes putting your things away in the closet" said Eileen as she bustled into the living room and began serving tea to her parents and Halliwag.

"Mum can I go see if Lils got home okay?" asked Severus

"Go ahead Sev, but, remember Grandma and Grandpa are staying for dinner and you have the fittings for your Dress Robes for the wedding bright and early. Be home by dark."

"Ok Mum if you need me Lils and I will be at the park" yelled Sev as he ran out the door.

Lily's House

Ten minutes later Sev arrived at the Evans house only to be greeted by Lily's snooty older sister Petunia. "Lily your FREAKY little friend is here, come and get him I don't want cooties." Screamed Petunia at the top of her lungs.

"Tuney how dare you!" snarled Lilly, "SEV is not a FREAK and neither am I- are You the FREAK because you're a PREJUDICED BRAT who thinks the world revolves around her!!!" hollered Lily bursting into tears.

"What is going on here." said Mr's Evans "I leave you girls along for 5 minutes and you begin fighting like cats and dogs. Petunia I heard what you called Severus and your sister- You are grounded for the next two weeks – that means no dates with Vernon, no phone calls, and no telly. Do I make myself clear? You are also to apologize to Sev and Lily RIGHT NOW before I am tempted to spank you- 16 years old or not!"

"I'm sorry- okay. Mother may I go to my room?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, although that really was not an adequate apology, but, it will do for now" snapped Mr's Evans. "Severus how are the plans for your Mum's wedding going?"

"Alright, everyone is pretty busy at home and we all have fittings at Madam Malkin's tomorrow morning. "said Sev

"Lily are you coming with me in the morning – we're leaving about 7, or are your parents taking you to get dress robes fitted?" asked Sev as he and Lily headed to the park.

"Yeah, I think it would be easier with Tuney grounded and all- if Mum and Dad bring me to Diagon Alley for my fitting she will probably try and sneak out with Vernon the Whale."

"I don't know what she sees in him, he's mean and a bully." Said Sev as he they reached the playground.

"Not everyone can be you Sev." Tuney thinks that he is as good as she will be able to get." Whispered Lily, not wanting to be overheard revealing her older sisters secrets.

Severus and Lily each took a swing. They both began working to get as high in the air as they could before they both leapt off of the swing set into mid-air. This had been a favorite activity since Sev had caught Lily doing exactly the same thing two years ago this very week. They played on the swings and monkey bars for about an hour and then it was time for Sev to walk Lily home.

"By Lils, Mum and I will be over to get you about 7 am. Mum and Halliwag will Side- along Apparate us to Diagon Alley from your backyard. "Severus ran quickly from the backyard. His grandmother was expecting him for dinner and would be rather upset if he left.

The Next Day

"Lily! Lily! Time to wake up; Severus is waiting downstairs with his mother. You have to get fitted for you bridesmaid's gowns and robes today." stated Mr's Evans

"Mum can I have a monkey now? "murmured Lily in her sleep

"LILY ROSE EVANS WAKE UP!!!!!" yelled Mr's Evans

"Mum oh Mum I'm awake, where's my clothes? "said Lily as she searched for her left shoe under her bed

As soon as Lily had finished dressing and had swallowed a glass of juice and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table, she raced into the back yard and threw herself at Severus. "Sevvy, can we go now!" "Oh high Madam Snape, you look pretty today." Then all of the sudden Eileen and Halliwag grabbed Severus and Lily's hands and apparated with them to Diagon Alley.

The little group walked into Madame Malkins only to find that Sirius and Regulus, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the Malfoy twins, Lucius and Lucretia were there being fitted for their dress robes for the wedding as well. While they waited the children had a discussion about Quidditch and Lucius and Lucretia told the younger kids about being invited to attend a Camp Merlin that summer as part of a Counselors exchange between Camp Merlin in the United States and Camp Salazar in the Lakes Region of England. Soon Severus and Lily were both being measured for their dress robes by one of Madame Malkin's assistants while Madame Malkin herself supervised Eileen and Halliwag's fittings. When it was over Madam Malkin sighed with satisfaction. Although Eileen was not traditionally beautiful her long dark hair and expressive eyes in combination with the pale peach wedding robes turned her into an absolutely stunning bride.

"Mum" said Severus, "You are beautiful" "Lily you look pretty to."

Both Lily and Eileen smiled at Severus and Lily said" Not looking to bad yourself Sevvy, your Mum will be holding the girls off at wand point when you get older."

Severus blushed knowing that there would be only one of those girls that he would ever be interested in and that was his Lily. He hugged Lily and then turned to his mother and Halliwag and said "Mum can we go to Magic Burgers for lunch? They have the best French fries, Please? "

The group headed over to Magic Burger, a wizarding restaurant that was similar to McDonalds and the Snapes and their friends ordered lunch. Soon all of the kids were happily munching on a variety of burgers and fries and little Narcissa Black who was a year younger than Severus and Lily was looking on in amazement as Lucius Malfoy downed 3 double quarter pounder burgers, two large fries a chocolate milkshake, and four deep fried apple pies. She turned to her sister Bella who was holding hands with her boyfriend Rodolphus and asked" Bella do all teenage boys eat that much at lunch or is it just Lucius?"

Bella who could see that her little sister was developing a crush on Lucius kindly looked at her and said "It is all teenage boys that do that Cissy. The only reason Roddy isn't eating that much here is that he is a vegetarian and doesn't eat hamburgers." She patted her little sister on the back and encouraged her to finish her burger and fries and frowned at her other young sister Andromeda who was flirting with Ted Tonks who was working as a counter person at Magic Burger that weekend. She just did not like that boy, flirting with HER baby sister, and absolutely knew her parents would not approve at all. After all Andromeda was only 13 and not old enough for boys yet.

Soon it was time to be heading back and the families began side along apparating tired children, or jumping into the Floo Place at Magic Burger. The next day would be the wedding and everyone had to finish getting ready for the event. Severus apparated home alongside his mother. Lily would be staying over that night and his mother would be having her bridal shower with Mr's Evans, her parents and some of her old friends from Hogwarts while Halliwag attended the bachelor party being thrown by his best friend Bilius Weasley. Bellatrix being the oldest girl had been stuck along with a few house elves like Bandy, with the task of babysitting an entire houseful of little Blacks, Potters ,Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyles, Malfoys, Lupins, Pettigrews, Weasleys, Prewitts, McGonagalls and children representing virtually every pure blood or half blood family in the Wizarding World at Spinner End that evening. Luckily the older children such as; Remus, Sirius , James, Severus and Lily were old enough to help out as were her little sisters and she had been given permission to have the Malfoy twins and the Lestrange brothers over as well.

Everything went well that night. The teens with the help of the older children thoroughly enjoyed babysitting. Eileen had a Muggle telly and they watched shows like "Top of the Pops" and "Doctor Who". Bella and Roddy made popcorn for the kids and got cold bottles of pop. They all had a good time and the kids, despite the sugar rush of Bella's Infamous Caramel Popcorn and several bottles of pop each were so worn out that they went to sleep early and slept right through until morning.

Eileen and the mothers of the various children poured in around 3 a.m. Walburga Black was singing YMCA and had to be silenced by her sister in law Drusilla so as not to wake all the children and Eileen's mother was a little bit unsteady on her feet. All of the half drunken witches wandered off to bed, but not before Eileen carefully made sure that the Malfoy twins and the Lestrange brothers had flooed home (since Drusilla was snoring on the couch). Despite the fact Lily was staying over- Lily was a child, and Bella was a teenage girl and it was considered inappropriate for a teenage girl to have her boyfriend sleep over. Especially as all of the teens and children were sleeping in one enlarged room.

The Wedding

The next day dawned bright and early (clichéd I know) and soon the Wedding party was getting prepared for the ceremony. The group would be traveling by car because Floo, apparition and portkey would mess up everyone's dress robes to badly. Lily helped Eileen put on her dress while Drusilla and Walburga Black did her hair and makeup. Bellatrix has her hands full helping little Regina Lupin and her littlest cousin Regulus into the robes they would be wearing as the flower girl and ring bearer. The three Black sisters would be handing out programs and making sure that the church where the ceremony was to be held was set up properly. Soon the party was piling into the cars and traveling to the church.

Severus was already waiting at the door of St Godric's when his mother and the rest of the women in the Wedding party arrived. He waited politely at the door for his mother while the rest of the party made their way into the church to begin the wedding procession. Severus would be giving his mother away. He took his mothers arm and they both walked proudly into the church. Eileen glowed with happiness. Her friends and family were all present and the man she loved was waiting at the end of the aisle for her. Soon the Wedding March began and Severus escorted his mother up to the front of the Church where Albus Dumbledore was waiting to perform the ceremony dressed in his purple robes with stars, suns and moons on them and the trademarked twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Who gives this woman's hand in Holy Matrimony in the eyes of the God and Goddess" intoned Professor Dumbledore in a solemn tone.

"I Do" said Severus with a smile on his face as he transferred his mother's hand into Halliwag's. He smiled at his mother; they would have at true family at last.

Eileen Josephine Nocturna Prince-Snape do you take Halliwag Laurentis Victor Bellamy to be you're lawfully wedded husband. For richer for poorer, for better and worse until death do you part? "intoned Professor Dumbledore

"I do "say Eileen looking lovingly at Halliwag and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Do you Halliwag Laurentis Victor Bellamy take Eileen Josephine Nocturna Prince-Snape to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, for better and worse until death do you part? "intoned Professor Dumbledore.

"I Do" stated Halliwag brushing a stray lock of hair from Eileen's face.

"By the power invested in me as a High Priest of St Godric's Church, and Grand High Mugwump of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." stated Professor Dumbledore with the inevitable twinkle in his eyes.

Halliwag then lifted Eileen's veil and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow. They made their way back down the aisle the wedding party following after them. The other guests threw roses and other flowers at the couple as they made their way into the limousine to head to Prince Manor for the wedding reception.

When at the arrived at the manor the gardens had been set up with a large pavilion that had several tables for the guests and a dance floor. The elder Princes had hired Celestina Warbeck to sing at the wedding and her band was setting up. Soon the meal was served. The toasts had been made including a long, rambling toast by Best Man Bilius Weasley. Soon Eileen and Halliwag made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple and the guests soon followed suit.

Severus made his way over to Lily who was stunning in a pale peach gown. "Lily may I have this dance?"

"Yes Sev" said Lily and then they made their way to the dance floor. Severus carefully took Lily in his arms and they began to dance. He had been taking dance lessons in anticipation of dancing with his Lily Flower the entire year and was sweating with the effort of trying to be graceful and to now step on her feet.

As the dance ended Lily hugged Severus and said "Sev you are a really good dancer. Thank you."

Soon the reception was over. Eileen threw her bouquet which was caught by none other than 17 year old Bellatrix Black and Halliwag threw Eileen's garter which ironically enough was caught by Bella's boyfriend Roddy Lestrange. The couple made their way back to the limousine and departed for their honeymoon which would be in the South of France. The guests departed and Severus remained with his grandparents who would be watching him while his parents (and how wonderful it was for him to think of it that way) were on their honeymoon. The next Monday he would return to school with Lily and finish out the semester. Sev knew his life would be different now because he had both a mother and a decent father. Things were changing and for the better.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to School  Part I

The Way it Should Have Been

By ar-elenriel

Chapter 10; Back to School and the DADA Disappearance –Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- the only thing I own is Halliwag Bellamy – that is why J.K Rowling is rich and I am poor. Since I have not updated this story in nearly a year here is an extra long chapter for everyone._

It was the Sunday after the wedding and the Easter holidays were over. Severus and Lily were somewhat sad to be going back to the routine of classes, meals, and quidditch games but they were happy that Sev's mum had finally found happiness. They both boarded the train and found the compartment that the rest of the Marauders were sharing. Sev handed Peter the slice of cake he had brought for him, since Peter's mum had been ill and they had been unable to attend the wedding. Then Sirius began a blow-by-blow description of the wedding for Peter including the prank that Abraxas Malfoy (Lucius's dad and a former classmate of Eileen's) had pulled on Bellamy that involved a singing wine glass, and tap dancing shoes. Mind you, the Marauders really admired this and planned to talk to the perpetrators of the prank (Abraxas, and Sirius and Regulus's father Orion) in order to find out how they did it. Eventually the snack cart came around, Lily purchased the treats for the ride, and they all settled in for the trip.

Sev pulled out a new book on prank potions that he had purchased with his allowance, and Lily began going over everyone's homework to make sure that it had been done properly. Soon the train had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone rushed to put on their school robes, pack their schoolbags, and collect their luggage.

Sirius shook Regulus's hand (eww- no hugs even if he is my brother thought Sirius), and hopped into the carriage beside Peter and Remus while Lily, Sev and James sat on the other side of the Carriage. Bella, who was Head Girl, checked all the carriages to make sure everyone was accounted for, and the carriages began to move down the road towards the center of Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at the castle, they found to their surprise that the house tables were gone. Instead, several smaller tables would allow students to mingle during study times and meals. "Cool said Sev, now we can study with our friends from other houses without getting weird looks from our house mates." They all grabbed a table with a green and gold tablecloth and waited for Dumbledore to make his beginning of term announcements.

"Welcome back from break students" stated Dumbledore as he stood up, his sparkly yellow robes with pink stars flowing gracefully from his shoulders. "As all of you might notice there are no longer separate house tables. This is to encourage school unity and school spirit as well as to allow you to sit with your friends more easily. We have a new DADA professor this semester as Professor Bubotuber will not be back this semester. It seems he visited the Muggle amusement park Walt Disney World in the United States, and disappeared from the park. American Aurors have yet to find him. He will be replaced this term by Eileen Snape who has kindly agreed to teach the students here for the rest of the year. So without further ado, enjoy your meal."

"Hmm" said Sev to Lily, "I wonder what made the old DADA teacher disappear? Not that I mind Mum teaching, but, I have heard the DADA position is cursed and I don't want anything to happen to her like happened to Professor Bubotuber. Maybe we should investigate. Professor Bubotuber was kind of absent minded. Maybe he forgot how to get home."

A Mystery

Sev sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room thinking about the disappearance of the DADA professor. It seemed that every time Hogwarts got a professor who was even reasonably decent at teaching the class, they would get sick, die, or go missing by the end of the year. Sev had heard rumors that the DADA position was cursed and did not want anything bad happening to his Mum. He wanted to solve this mystery once and for all and break the curse on the DADA position because if someone did not do something about it they would soon be reduced to the two stupidest 7th Years in the school (Quirinius Quirrel and Gilderoy Lockheart, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively) teaching the class and no one would ever learn anything about DADA again.

As Sev sat in the window seat contemplating the problem, Lily walked into the Common Room. "Sev are you thinking about the problem with the DADA position being cursed? I am to and we need to figure out how to un-curse it so that nothing bad happens to your Mum. She is so happy now I would hate anything to happen to her or you." Lily tentatively hugged Sev. "Now Sev who do you think we can talk to about this? I would suggest talking to Cissy and Bella, they know all the historical stuff about Hogwarts, and their Dad's knew You Know Who in school so they might have an idea when the job was cursed. Their Mum also works as a curse breaker and might have some ideas on how to fix things."

"Lils you're right, let's talk with the Silvers (Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Rodolphus and junior member Regulus) and the other Marauders tomorrow." With that Sev packed up his bag full of homework and hugged Lily goodnight. "See you in the morning Lils, don't forget to collect Alice, and Marlene since they might have information about the DADA curse to." Sev headed up the stairs to his dorm and Lily headed up the stairs to hers as it was already fifteen minutes past the 1st Year Ravenclaw curfew.

Knowledge and Leads 

That afternoon the Silvers and the Marauders met in the Room of Requirement (colloquially known as the "come and go room") in order to discuss what they had found out about the DADA curse. Soon everyone was there except Bellatrix and Rodolphus who were completing their Head Student duties for the evening. Once they arrived Sev began the meeting.

" Alright so we all know that there has been a curse on the Defense position for the last 25 years or so (remember from the books Riddle graduated from Hogwarts in the 1940's and asked for the DADA position in the 1950's). DADA teachers have died, been kidnapped, been cursed so bad they became disabled and just plain quite. The bad thing is that our educations are suffering for it. Some of us learn DA (dark arts) and DADA at home from our Mums and Dads, but, what about the Muggleborn kids like Lily who doesn't even get to hear about Hogwarts until right before their 11th birthdays. Some of us here tonight like the older Silvers are in their NEWT and OWL years, and their future careers will depend on their ability to do well in these tests. Does anyone know when the last time we had a DADA teacher for more than a year was?"

Sev stopped and gasped for air. He had never made such a long speech before and had hardly stopped to breathe. His anxiety for the Silvers and the Marauders to solve this mystery was completely exhausting. If they could do and find a way to break the curse it would unite the whole school. Heck it was even beginning to happen since kids from traditional pureblood families had befriended muggleborns and halfbloods like Sev and Lily. Sev looked up as Bellatrix raised her hand. "Yes Bella. Did you find anything out? "

"Cissy, Dromeda and I talked to our father. He was in the same year as Voldemort at Hogwarts. Father said that Voldemort was looking for a way to become immortal. Father thinks he found one- something called Horcruxes. You have to kill people to make one and it holds a piece of your soul. That way if you lose your body you can come back. Even most dark families like the Blacks and Lestrange's won't use such dark spells as this one. At any rate, Father thinks that Voldemort, who used to be Tom Riddle by the way, cursed the DADA position so that he could get in and out of the school to hide his horcruxes. Father said that the only place Voldemort ever considered home was Hogwarts so it kind of makes sense that he would hide nasty things like that here. Father thinks the DADA curse might be tied to some kind of object like the teaching contract that gets copied for each new teacher or something like the dragon skeleton in the DADA classroom."

"Thanks Bella. Have you 5th through 7th years learned how to detect cursed dark objects yet? If not could either Cissy Dromeda or Bella find out from their Mom- only 5th years and up will be allowed to cast it. Also Cissy Dromeda or Bella could you find out if your Mum is willing to help us if we find anything?" with that Sev asked if Lily had taken notes for the meeting and closed out the meeting.

Cissy walked over and looked quietly at Sev." Umm Sev are we going to bring the teachers in on this- because I really think we should. I don't know about Professor Dumbledore but Slughorn likes both you and Lily and he would probably be willing to help."

"Okay Cissy. You can tell Slughorn but no one else. Maybe it is a good idea to tell him simply that the 5th 6th and 7th year students are looking into breaking the curse instead of telling him that a bunch of fir sties are trying to. "

Bella smirked as she looked at Sev. " Sev you should have been a Slytherin!" with that she slipped her hand into Rodolphus's, kissed him on the cheek and the both headed down to the Slytherin dorms along with Cissy, Reg, Rabastan and Lucius.

Lily saw how worried Sev looked and walked up to him and wrapped slim arms around him. Her red hair mingled with Sev's as they hugged. "Do you think we can do it Sev?" she whispered in his ear. "Do you think we can really break the curse?"

Sev hugged Lily back and whispered softly "I hope so Lils, I hope so cause I don't want to lose my Mum."


	11. Chapter 11: Back to School Part II

The Way it should Have Been

By ar-elenriel

Back to School Part II

That week Sev spent hours in the library trying to find out what the root of the DADA curse was. Unfortunately, he was unable to find anything and after reporting to the Marauders and the Silvers that Saturday wandered up to Professor Dumbledore's office to see if the wise old Headmaster could tell him anything about the curse.

"Lemon drop, Severus" asked the Headmaster as he sat back in the cushiony office chair behind his desk.

"No thanks sir, I don't like candy much." Sev relaxed back into his chair and waited for the Headmaster to ask him what was going on.

"So Severus, what brings you here today? I hope you're not asking to have your Mum removed from the DADA position because it is embarrassing to be taught by your parents because I won't do that you know."

"No sir, I want to know if there really is a curse on the DADA job. I really don't want anything bad to happen to Mum and it seems every time we get a good teacher something bad happens. I don't want the curse to get so bad that my kids (and hopefully kids I have with Lils) will be taught by people like that moron Lockheart who can't cast Wingardium Leviosa correctly even though he's a 7th year."

"Yes Severus, a man named Tom Riddle cursed it. He applied for the job soon after graduating Hogwarts in 1945. I told him that he did not have enough work experience (and I had doubts about him being a suitable teacher) and to apply in a few years when he was older. He said the job would be cursed until I hired him and he later became Voldemort."

"Sir you mean You Know Who cursed the job? Has anyone ever found out how he cursed it like did he curse the teachers contract, or an object in the DADA classroom?

"No one knows Severus, and the Board of Governors has never been willing to pay for a curse breaker to come in and sweep the school."

"Bella, Andy and Cissy's Mum, Druella works at Gringotts as a cursebreaker Sir, maybe she would be willing to do it. After all if she found something important the Goblins would get word of it and she would get a promotion."

"That is a good idea Severus, why don't you, the Marauders and the Silvers keep on investigating things and I will get in touch with Druella over the Floo Network in the next few days. The more information we have on the types of teachers that have quit, been unsuitable, been fired, died and so on to give Madame Black the Younger, the more likely it is that we will be able to find out how the DADA position was cursed to begin with and how to get rid of the curse."

Later that afternoon Severus met up with Bella and Lucius in the library and told her what Dumbledore said about the cursed position. He explained that the Board of Governors was refusing to pay for a curse breaker to go through the school, and how Dumbledore himself could not figure out exactly how Voldemort had cursed the DADA job.

Lucius looked down at the first year (yes looked down since Lucius was 16 and having a growth spurt and Sev hadn't had his pre-teen growth spurt and was still pretty short). "Let me talk to my Dad, he is on the Board of Governors maybe he can convince them. We need to take a Slytherin approach to this and point out that parents pay a lot of money for their children to attend Hogwarts, and the DADA curse has meant that the teaching of DADA is inconsistent at best, and poor at worst. My Dad can probably point out that if parents think they aren't getting their money's for their kid's education they will pull them out and send them to Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang or the Salem Institute instead of Hogwarts."

"Good idea!" said Bella "and I can talk to Mum about possibly volunteering to do a sweep of the school. Hey wait! Mum and Dad knew Voldemort in Hogwarts; he was a half blood named Tom Riddle back then, grew up in an orphanage. Mum says the orphanage workers were pretty abusive towards him because of his magic and he learned to hate Muggles. But the Ministry couldn't do anything to remove him from the orphanage because his biological father was still alive and had not signed away his parental rights (probably because he didn't know he had a kid of course). He developed some pretty bad problems cause of the abuse Mum said, and that is on top of the one's he inherited from his Mum's family, the Gaunts who were fairly well known for being insane."

Sev settled down at a table beside Bella and Lucius and they were soon joined by Lily, Sirius and Peter. The 1st years typically would sit with Bella Lucius and Rodolphus in the afternoons because the older students were reviewing for NEWTS and going over their notes and papers from 1st year. This was helpful to the 1st years since it gave them the opportunity to get extra homework help and tutoring from the 7th years, which were usually glad to take a break from studying and help them out.

Sev looked at Lily and saw that she was looking confused about something. "What's up Lils? He asked as he looked over the tall stacks of books at her.

"I don't understand why you can't combine murtlap essence with bubotuber pus? Why would do you have to add the unicorn tears first? "Lily looked at her potions textbook with a wrinkle between her eyelids.

"Lils the unicorn tears are an alkaline substance they act as a catalyst for the murtlap essence and bubotuber pus so the potion doesn't explode which is what happens if the you mix the two together. If you didn't use the unicorn tears half the people in the class would be dead the second you mixed the murtlap essence and bubotuber pus." With that statement Sev closed his potions book and started his Charms homework. They were supposed to be learning about the Flipendo Jinx and what its effects were if used on a living creature. He really hated Charms.

"You know Severus!" began Bella "You have a real knack for potions. You should see if Professor Slughorn could use some extra help brewing for the Hospital Wing this term. He is always looking for potential apprentices and it might be a foot in the door for you when you graduate." She grinned at Sev and went back to revising for her Transfiguration NEWT.

Rodolphus smiled over at his girlfriend. Bella had a few years where she had been mean and grouchy and hexed anyone who came near her. She had been really depressed and the Healers at St. Mungos had finally diagnosed her with a rare wizarding mood disorder called Slytherin's Syndrome (Salazar Slytherin had been the one to discover it). It caused extreme mood swings and mania and caused a witch or wizards magic to become unstable. Often the mood swings took the form of the witch or wizard becoming bloodthirsty and cruel. Luckily it was treatable and soon after her 14th birthday the Black family healer, Jacobus Gibbon has placed her on a regimen of psychotherapy and potions to control her moods.

Rodolphus was very proud of Bella she had come so far in dealing with her Slytherin's Syndrome and had turned into a stunning young woman that he truly felt he didn't deserve. Little did Bella know but, Rodolphus had been to see her father Cygnus Black before term started to ask permission for Bella's hand in marriage. He planned to surprise her with a proposal once NEWTS were over and really hoped she would say yes. As he quickly snapped out of his train of thought before Bella realized something was up, he bent and kissed her cheek and grinned at her. "Bella I think we've done enough studying today, we know this stuff inside out and it isn't good to overthink stuff, let's go for a walk down by the lake."

Bella agreed and they both left leaving the 1st years behind. Lily grinned at Sirius and said "So Siri how long do you think it is going to take Rod to ask Bella to marry him?"

"I am willing to bet 2 galleons that he will do it right after they take their last NEWT test" said Sirius.

"Five for right after their last NEWT" said Remus

Lily grinned and said "I bet 2 galleons he waits til they go home for the summer and then asks her somewhere romantic like at a fancy restaurant, or at the seashore!"

"Sorry Lils, I side with the guys on this, five galleons that he will ask right at the end of NEWTS. Rod can be kinda impulsive so I don't think he'll be able to wait til school gets out entirely." Severus grinned at his friend to lessen the sting of him siding with the male members of the Marauders. "Besides we need to do research, let's brainstorm a list of the types of things Riddle might have cursed. What can we think of that is always in the DADA classroom no matter the teacher?"

Lucius looked thoughtful and said "The dragon skeleton is always in the DADA classroom. Professor Merrythought bought it when my Dad was at Hogwarts and he and You Know Who graduated the same year."

"Some of the posters and stuff have also been the same for years to. They look really old and they are beginning to yellow." said Remus who just noticed things like that.

"Maybe the teaching contracts? I know in Muggle schools they just mimeograph the teaching contracts from year to year so if it was a curse on the wording or the mimeograph machine than they would just continuing renewing the curse every year." said Lily

"That's a good list to start but we really should get going. Dinners in 15 minutes" said Sev, packing up his books. Lucius and the others quickly packed up their things and everyone headed down to dinner. This was going to be an exciting school year.


End file.
